blackforestairsoftfandomcom-20200214-history
Instructions of how to edit this dossier
This page contains instructions on how to edit and format the various pages of the dossier. This small instructional will NOT cover general HTML or text formatting; that kind of information can be found with a quick google search. __FORCETOC__ General First and foremost, any administrative actions are permenant. Please read the NEWS section on the front page of this dossier to keep up with the current going-ons. To edit any page, click "edit this page". To edit specific sections, click "edit" next to the appropriate section. Next,' the dossier is intended for a factual record and reference', nothing more. This is not a journal, this is not an opinion poll or discussion forum. If you wish to discuss the content of a page, or submit ideas for consideration, please use the discussion tabs on the page in question, but keep it relevent. Now to formatting: To create a table of contents, after the introduction, type two underscores "__" followed by "FORCETOC" followed by an additional two underscores "__". To create sections, such as this "general" section, click "source" in the top right corner of the edit screen. A new section is created by two equals " " followed by the section name, and then another two equals " ". A subsection is created the same as a section, with the use of three equals " " instead of two " ". To create a link to another page in true wiki style, use two open square brackets "[-(without the hyphen), followed by the true page name, and closing with two closing square brackets "-]" (again, without the hyphen). To create a link using a different word than the page name (i.e. you want the link to read "Snake's assault rifle", but want it to link to the M4A1 page), either use the link button on the top edit menu, or, in source view, use two brackets "[-followed by the true name of the page (in this case, M4A1), followed by the verticle line symbol (found in the wiki markup section at the bottom of the page in source view only) "|", followed by what you want the link to read to a viewer (in this case, "Snake's assault rifle"), followed by two closing brackets "-]". So, a sentence talking about Snake's assault rifle with a link to the M4A1 page would read "Amongst the guns, [-Snake's assault rifle-] stands the test of time" (remove the two hypens when typing yours; they have to be there or the example would simply turn into a link). If you make a major edit, such as changing a section, title, or adding content, please justify your edit in the "summary" section near the save page button. If it's a minor edit such as a spelling mistake, check the "minor edit" box. If you create a new page, please add it to a category using the category field at the bottom of the page. Finally, if you are completely lost, compare the source view with the "finished" view of a page to get an idea of how to format things. Editing Personnel Files For a quick reference, refer to Snake's personnel file, as it may serve as the template for all personnel files. All personnel files should contain the following sections, in this order: #A short introduction, generally only one or two sentences long. This section should only serve as the reasoning why this person is relevant to the Black Forest airsoft world (i.e. Snake is one of the members who has faced off against O.). #Table of contents. #Background - information relating to how the combatant came to be involved. #Technology - information relating to weapons and gear fielded by the combatant. #Data - a series of data tables: *General - Name, MOS, Status (Active/Deceased/Inactive), Sex, Special (duties not detailed in MOS) *Mission Statistics - Total Mission Time (obtained by adding known event time windows, and CQC day times starting from B.E.A.R.D., onward), Missions (Operation), Missions (CQC), Friendly Fires, Trainings Completed *MOS - Each of the 6 MOS and how many times they've been recorded assumed. *Qualifications - What the combatant, through training, has officially qualified for. *Awards - List of official awards 6. Involvement - List of events involved in. 7. Future - Predicted future involvement and goals. Editing Weapon files Just make sure these three sections make up the file: #History- History of the weapon, along with any notable uses it had. #Description - describe the look and operation. #Future - describe any future intentions of the weapon.